Abang Narutoku!
by van apel
Summary: [Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto] [NaruHjna Fluffy Day 9] "Lu sama Abang Naru aja, Ta." "Enggak mau ah, aku gak suka cwo nakal apa lagi preman." "Justru karena itu, lu harus bisa membawa dia ke jalan yang benar." "Elu kan baik orangnya, Ta." "Itung-itung amal baik buat masuk surga juga." FLUFFY NARUHINA STORY! ONE SHOOT!


_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Cerita penggemar ini didedikasikan untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day (NHFD) yang ke sembilan.**_

 _ **Menerima semua kritik dan saran.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ ~

.

.

.

 **Daftar cogans calon gebetan baru Hinata:**

A.  
Kakak Madara  
Kelas 12-1  
Kelebihan: Walau _gak_ naik kelas dua tahun berturut-turut pas kelas 11, tapi dia populer, ganteng, jago karate, dan banyak duit!  
Kekurangan: _Gaptek_ , _gak_ punya _instagram_ , punya _facebook_ _doang_ buat masuk surga dengan komen 'amin'.

B.  
Toneri Ootsuki  
Kelas 11-5  
Kelebihan: Ganteng, ramah, setia, lembut, perhatian, kayaknya suka sama Hinata pas kelas 10, cita-cita menjadi astronom dan berbulan madu di bulan bersama Istrinya.  
Kekurangan: Sering dijadikan pihak ketiga _doang_ di _fanfiction_ lain.

C.  
Choji  
Kelas 11-7  
Kelebihan: Berat badan  
Kekurangan: Makanan

D.  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Kelas 10-1  
Kelebihan: Misterius, _ikemen_ , tinggi, pintar, anak panahan, jago main catur, berondong, jago main gitar dan bersuara merdu, _gak_ gatel ama cewe, _follower IG_ tembus 20k.  
Kekurangan: _Tydac_ ada.

e.  
Gaara Sabaku  
Kelas 10-2  
Kelebihan: Lumayan ganteng, lumayan pintar, lumayan tinggi, lumayan misterius, lumayan jago main gitar, lumayan berondong.  
Kekurangan: Alis, dan tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke _kun_.

Di rabu malam itu Hinata menghela napas, daftar _cogans_ yang dibuat Ino dan Sakura sepertinya tak benar-benar membantu gadis itu. Sepertinya para lelaki di daftar memang menarik, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata tidak tertarik? Tidak bisa dipaksa _dong_!

Jadi begini, Sakura dan Ino khawatir karena salah satu teman baik mereka masih betah sendiri. Baiklah, Sakura juga masih sendiri alias _jomblo_ , tapi setidaknya Sakura menyukai-sangat menyukai seorang lelaki, tidak seperti Hinata yang belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai lelaki selain kekaguman yang biasa. Dan karena itulah Sakura dan Ino membuat daftar calon _gebetan_ Hinata, yang bukannya membuat daftar secara objektif tapi malah menulisnya sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.

Dengan itu, keesokan harinya Hinata langsung mengatakan pada Sakura dan Ino bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan usulan teman-temannya.

"Yang bener aja?"

"Lu tega banget, Ta. Kita sampe berdarah-darah loh bikin daftar ini."

"Maaf deh ya, tapi beneran deh aku gak tertarik."

Tenten, salah satu dari teman baik Hinata lainnya berdecak kesal "Udahlah Kur, No. Hinata emang masih terlalu polos kali buat yang beginian. Jangan dipaksa dong."

Si gadis Hyuuga memberikan senyum terbaiknya atas pengertian Tenten.

"Ya tapi kan ... "

"Emang lu pengennya cowo yang kayak gimana, Ta?" Ino bertanya.

Hinata menatap Ino lalu menjawab "Gak tau sih ya, aku mah pengennya menyiapkan diri biar jadi kriteria cwe yang baik aja dari pada nyari kriteria cowo idaman."

Ya Tuhan, baik banget ini anak.

"Yah, jawaban itu lagi."

"Klise tau, Ta. Klise."

Tolong maklum atas kegemasan Ino dan Sakura, mereka hanya dua teman yang khawatir akan kewarasan teman mereka sendiri.

"Udah deh, jangan maksa. Nyadar gak sih kita tuh sering banget bahas beginian." Tenten lagi-lagi menengahi sambil memihak Hinata.

Ino menghela napas "Yaudah deh."

Empat anak gadis itu saling terdiam beberapa saat, keramaian kelas di waktu istirahat makan siang menjadi pengisi suara di antara mereka.

"Oh iya!"

"Kenapa, Kur?"

Mata Sakura berbinar tiba-tiba, antara _dinotice_ gebetan atau menemukan gosip baru.

"Masa tadi gue liat Sasuke _kun_ sama Abang Naru ngobrol di depan gerbang sekolah."

Ino yang pertama kali merespons "Dih, masa? Mereka saling kenal apa gimana nih?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas.

Sebelum Sakura membalas, suara lembut Hinata lebih dulu terdengar "Siapa Abang Naru?"

" _What_?"

"Serius lu gak tau, Ta?"

"Tolong ya, Kur, No. Kalian bedua jangan berlebihan gitu," ujar Tenten.

"Elu sendiri tau gak Abang Naru siapa?" tanya Ino pada Tenten.

Tenten menjawab "Cowo ganteng yang suka nongkrong di warung seberang sekolah itu kan."

"Nah, Tenten yang cuwek wek wek aja tau."

"Dikata Abang Naru ganteng lagi."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi merahnya "Ya aku kan emang banyak gak taunya kalo masalah kayak ginian mah."

Ino menepuk pundak Hinata "Abang Naru itu, preman paling ganteng dan kece yang pernah gue temuin."

"Paling seksi dan menggiurkan pula," tambah Sakura menggebu.

Duh, Ino dan Sakura memang paling tahu mengenai lelaki tampan.

"Percuma kalian bilang si Abang entu kayak gimana juga, Hinata paling gak mau." Tenten sepertinya sangat yakin bahwa Hinata itu masih terlalu polos untuk menyukai lelaki.

"Enggak ah, kali aja Hinata mau kalo sama Abang-abang preman yang lebih dewasa," balas Sakura.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya "Itu dia! Ta, elu coba deh kenalan ama Abang Naru."

Memasang wajah bingung, Hinata bertanya "Kok gitu sih? Enggak mau ah, aku gak suka cowo nakal, apa lagi preman."

"Tuh kan," itu balas Tenten.

"Justru karena itu, Ta. Elu harus bisa membawa dia ke jalan yang benar." Sakura membalas berbeda.

"Bener kata si jenong, kalo elu sama dia, selain elu dapet jodoh tapi elu juga mengurangi satu preman di alam semesta ini,Ta."

"Elu kan baik orangnya, Ta."

"Itung-itung amal baik buat masuk surga juga."

Sakura dan Ino dengan gencar membujuk Hinata dengan usulan yang sebenarnya mengasal dari mereka.

"Gaes, plis. Jangan jerumuskan Hinata sama cowo preman, gak baik," dari siapa lagi kalo bukan perkataan Tenten.

"Ten, elu keknya mau Hinata jomblo terus kayak elu ya."

"Heh, elu juga jomblo, Kur."

 _Authorjugajomblokok_.

"Udah udah, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang punya pacar di sini gue harus menengahi nih." Ino menyibakkan poni panjangnya, yang dibalas decihan kesal dari Sakura dan Tenten.

Ino menatap mata abu Hinata dalam-dalam, lalu berujar dengan mantap "Ta, kalo elu mau deketin Abang Naru, gue ama Sakura gak bakal nyontek PR sama elu lagi."

"Kok gue dibawa-bawa sih?!" Sakura tidak terima.

"Be-beneran?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Ino menyeringai "Lu tau, Ta. Kalo elu sama si Abang Naru, selain membawa dia ke jalan yang benar, tapi elu juga bikin gue ama Sakura bertobat buat gak nyontek ke elu."

Sakura sudah memasrahkan diri saja.

"Beneran nih?"

"Beneran!"

Lalu Ino menepuk pundak Hinata "Nah, mulai hari ini mending elu cek ke lapangan aja langsung nanti, ya."

"He?"

"Elu temuin Abang Naru secara langsung."

Dan di sinilah Hinata, di warung Nenek Tsunade. Sepulang sekolah, dia diminta Sakura dan Ino untuk ke warung itu menemui Abang Naru alias Naruto, sendirian. Ino dan Sakura akan menunggu di halte bus, sebelah warung Nenek Tsunade yang susunya gede, eh!

Tenten? Sedang ada acara bersama _eskulnya_.

Begitu memasuki warung, Hinata dibuat heran dengan keadaan warung yang sepi. Tapi ia bisa melihat seorang nenek-nenek berdaster yang tengah duduk di balik jajaran makanan dan pilihan menu di sana, juga seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di salah satu kursi di warung.

 _"Apa dia ya yang namanya Abang Naru?"_ dalam hatinya, Hinata bertanya.

Sebelum memastikan hal itu, Hinata memilih untuk memesan minum terlebih dulu.

"Ibu, beli dong."

"Beli apa, Dek?"

Hinata memilih untuk membeli minuman terkenal dari warung itu.

"Beli _moonbraknya_ ya, satu aja, dingin tapi jangan kebanyakan esnya."

"Oke, tunggu ya, Dek."

Tak butuh waktu lama, _moonbrak_ pesanan Hinata pun jadi.

Setelah melakukan transaksi pembayaran, Hinat mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah mendekat ke Naruto dengan kaki bergetar.

Mengutip dari adegan-adegan roman picisan yang pernah ia baca dari novel dan _manga shojou_ , ketika sudah di dekat Naruto yang masih sibuk bermain _game_ di _smartphonenya_ , Hinata berkata "Pe-permisi, boleh ikut duduk di sini?"

Dengan cepat, Naruto melirik Hinata, Hanya sekilas, lalu kembali memainkan gadget di tangannya, seraya membalas "Banyak tempat kosong yang lain kali."

Duh! Hinata salah referensi, kalimat yang ia lontarkan kan pas dipakai kalau suasana ramai atau semua tempat penuh, bukan pas melompong seperti ini.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, malu. Ia meruntuk setengah mati dalam hatinya, memang jomblo tak berpengalaman PDKT mah begini.

"Tapi yaudah sih, duduk aja."

Kalimat Abang-abang di depan Hinata menyadarkan si gadis dari rantukkannya. Walau masih menahan malu atas sikap bodohnya, Hinata sangat bersyukur untuk yang satu ini.

"Ma-makasih, ya."

Hinata pun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto. Meja serta kursi panjang itu diduduki Hinata dan Naruto dengan posisi mereka yang berhadapan tapi berjauhan, Naruto di ujung kiri dan Hinata di ujung kanan.

Dalam diam, sambil meminum kopi susu _moonbrak_ miliknya, Hinata melirik-lirik lelaki di depannya.

 _"Emang ganteng sih,"_ pikir Hinata menyetujui perkataan Ino dan Sakura bahkan Tenten, kalau si Abang Naru ini ganteng.

Tapi lama kelamaan Hinata merasa malu juga, pasalnya ia dan Naruto hanya _diem-diem bae_ sedari tadi.

 _Ngopi apa ngopi!_

Apa iya, Hinata yang pemalu ini harus memulai percakapan lebih dulu? Tapi sepertinya memang harus Hinata lakukan, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ekhmm, kamu Abang Naru, ya?"

Suara lembut malu-malu Hinata lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia melirik Hinata dengan ekspresi datar seperta tadi.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Lalu kembali memainkan _smartphone_.

Terus Hinata harus bilang _"Kuramal kita akan bertemu di kantin,"_ gitu?

"Hmm, biasa jadi pelanggan warung ini ya."

Kali ini Naruto tak memedulikan ucapan Hinata, merasa gadis itu hanya membuang waktunya.

Hinata jadi makin malu sendiri.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Es dalam cup _moonbrak_ Hinata sudah mencair penuh.

Saat kembali melirik Naruto, Hinata melihat lelaki itu yang mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari saku jaketnya lalu mengapit batang rokok di antara bibir, dan mematik api untuk bisa menikmati si rokok.

"Jangan ngerokok Kak, nanti mati!"

Dengan refleks, Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Suara Hinata kali ini membuat Naruto menoleh pada si empunya, keduanya saling bertatapan.

Rokok yang sedang ia hisap pun ia apit di kedua jari, lalu menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya yang juga menyemburkan asap rokok.

Dengan tatapan malas, Naruto berkata pada Hinata "Lu liat gue lagi ngerokok? Tapi gue baik-baik aja kan?"

"Iya, tapi kerasanya kan bukan sekarang, tapi nanti, secara perlahan," balas Hinata cepat, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir asap rokok yang sedikit sampai mendekatinya.

"Heh, denger ya bocah. Gue ngerokok bakal mati, gak ngerokok juga gue bakal mati kok."

"Ngerokok mati, gak ngerokok mati. Minum sianida mati, gak minum sianida mati. Apa bedanya dari dua kalimat berupa pemikiran tadi? sama aja kan?"

"Tch, kalem kali. Lu bocah ngotot amat sih."

"Aku gak mau tau ya, kalo kamu meninggal nanti karena rokok, aku gak bakal do'ain kamu buat masuk surga."

Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat ajaibnya, Hinata beranjak dari kursi, mengambil langkah tergesa dan muka kesal.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong.

Sedangkan di luar, Sakura dan Ino langsung menghampiri Hinata yang baru sjaa keluar dari warung.

"Gimana, Ta?"

"Kok muka lu kusut?"

"Aku gak mau deh deketin dia!"

"Loh koh, kenapa?"

"Jangan langsung nyerah dong, Ta."

"Gak tau, pokoknya aku gak mau!"

Mungkin kali ini Sakura dan Ino akan menyerah lagi, sudah cukup mereka memaksa Hinata sejauh ini.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Hinata akui pada Ino dan Sakura, ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Naruto dan pertaruhan mereka batal. Tapi sayang bejuta sayang, bermaksud tak ingin berurusan lagi tapi si Abang Preman datang mendekati. Ya, sejak Hinata meninggalkan Naruto di warung Nenek Tsunade yang susunya gede itu si Preman Naru yang malah _sok PDKT_ pada Hinata.

Ketika Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, kenapa lelaki itu malah mendakitnya, si Abang menjawab "Aku mau kamu ngedoain aku kalo aku meninggal nanti. Bahkan jadi orang yang paling kehilangan atas kematian aku."

Jawaban tidak jelas memang, tapi ... _cieeeee_ 'kamu-aku' manggilnya, bukan 'elo-gue' lagi~

Awalnya Hinata merasa risi, kehadiran preman ganteng di depan sekolah yang memamerkan senyum teruntuk Hinata membuat gadis Hyuuga itu jadi pembicaraan.

"Gak apa-apa, Ta. Digosipin pacaran ama Preman Ganteng, dari pada diomongin karena jadi _icon jomblowati_ sekolah, hayooo."

Itu kata Sakura yang tidak tahu diri karena padahal dia pun jomblo.

Hinata yang manis dan pemalu tapi suka bersikap jujur pun tidak menutupi kerisihannya atas kehadiran Naruto. Naruto yang tak mudah menyerah pun bertanya "Aku harus gimana biar kamu bisa lebih nerima aku?"

Hinata tahu jika ia meminta Naruto untuk berhenti jadi preman seketika itu tidak mungkin. Jadi dia meminta hal yang paling mendasar terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu harus rajin mandi, terus ganti jaket denim kamu, bau."

Naruto yang biasanya mandi jika diteriaki dan ditodong sapu injuk oleh Ibunya saja pun menurut. Ia bahkan rela mengganti jaket denim wasiat saudara jauhnya dari Cina yang bernama Wong Dee Lan.

Sejak saat itu Hinata jadi lebih bisa menerima kehadiran Naruto yang menguntilinya. Walau tak benar-benar merespons penuh kesan positif, setidaknya Hinata tidak menunjukan rasa risi.

Naruto tidak pernah merokok di dekat Hinata karena ia berjanji akan meninggalkan kebiasaannya itu, tapi sebenarnya sampai sekarang ia belum benar-benar meninggalkan rokok. Di hari itu, saat Naruto ditemani beberapa temannya menunggu Hinata pulang di depan warung nenek Tsunade yang susunya gede, ia terpergok gadisnya sedang merokok.

"Katanya mau aku doain kamu kalo kamu meninggal, jadiin aku orang yang paling ngerasa kehilangan kalo kamu pergi. Kalo kayak gini gimana itu bakal kejadian?!" semprot Hinata pedas dibarengi nada kesal.

Menyadari ketelodorannya, Naruto pun langsung melemparkan rokoknya ka tanah, dan menginjaknya sampai rokok itu tak bernyawa lagi.

Ino dan Tenten yang menemani Hinata hanya diam berperan sebagai pemeran figuran.

"Maaf Beb, tadi ... itu ... " Naruto menciut sendiri melihat tatapan garang yang baru kali ini Hinata tunjukkan.

 _The Power Of Love_ , preman garang saja bisa menciut takut oleh gadis manis karena cinta~

"Gak usah banyak alesan," ujar Hinata penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Suara tawa keras mengalihkan perhatian manusia-manusia itu. Salah satu teman Naruto-Pein mendekat maju sambil memegang perutnya, menahan _ngakak,_ ia juga menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Naruto tak sempat bertindak ketika dengan cepat Pein mendekat dan menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Sontak Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Heh maksud lu apaan, anjing?!" Naruto yang tidak terima pun menarik Pein untuk menjauh dari Hinata. Jika saja Pein bukan karibnya, saat itu juga Naruto akan menghajar lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Pein terkekeh sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto di bahunya "Kalem Nar, kalem."

Pein kembali menatap Hinata "Gue kasih tau sama lu ya, Tuan Putri."

Lalu melanjutkan "Lu bisa ganti candu rokoknya pacar lu itu pake badan lu tuh ... "

Belum lengkap kalimat Pain, tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu melayangkan tinju pada wajah bertindik itu.

"Bangsat, jaga mulut lu, tolol!"

Pein tidak menyangka akan ada serangan dan Naruto yang memang terlalu brutal membuat si lelaki tan lebih leluasa membabak-belurkan wajah pas-pasan Pein.

Shikamaru dan Lee yang sejak tadi sudah was-was pun segara menengahi keduanya. Walau sulit dan sempat terkena pukulan Naruto sendiri, akhirnya Shikamaru dan Lee bisa menghentikan serangan si lelaki pirang.

"Udah Pein, berhenti!" seru Lee sambil menghalangi gerakan Pein yang akan memukul Naruto.

Pein pun menyerah, ia dan Naruto saling menatap tajam, penuh gairah ... eh, penuh amarah.

 _recehreceh_

Pein mendecih "Bucin lu Nar, najis!" lalu pergi.

Berpasang mata menatap kepergian Pein dalam diam.

Naruto mendecih, lalu tersadar ia harus melihat Hinatanya.

Dilihat Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya ditenangkan Tenten dan Ino, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata."

Kedua tangan Naruto terulur ingin menyentuh Hinata. Tapi ia malah meringis kesakitan, dan baru tersadar tangannya berlumuran darah. Bukan hanya darah Pein, tapi juga lecet dari tangannya sendiri. Tentu memukul wajah penuh dengan anting dan tindik lebih terasa sakit.

"Mending obatin dulu tanganya."

Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdua, _mojok_ di warung Nenek Tsunade yang susunya gede. Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Lee, juga beberapa anak _geng-gengan_ Naruto lainnya duduk di meja lain.

"Udah," lirih Hinata begitu ia selesai mengobati luka ringan di tangan Naruto.

"Enggak disun dulu tangannya biar cepet sembuh?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng "Yang ada nanti kamu malah pengen bonyok tiap hari biar aku cium."

"Tau aja, Beb." Naruto nyengir.

Hinata membuang muka, wajahnya kembali tertekuk, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu menurunkan tangannya. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah, ia menjawab "Kesel, kenapa tadi aku sampe nangis segala sih."

"Si Pein kan emang ngeselin."

"Ya tapi segitu doang masa aku nangis, lebay tau gak."

"Itu kamu yang bilang loh."

Hinata menghela napas, sejak awal dia sudah kesal melihat Naruto yang merokok, dan tindakan Pein yang mengesalkan plus baru kali itu Hinata merasa 'direndahkan' oleh seorang lelaki sebegitunya. Sehingga ia tak bisa menahan air mata, tapi tetap saja ia merasa itu berlebihan.

"Udah lah, yang sudah berlalu ya udah," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ihh, kamu sih tadi ... "

"Iya, iya, Maaf."

Hinata kembali mengehela napas "Aku ngomong kayak gini bukan berarti aku ngasih kamu kelonggaran ya."

Naruto memasang wajah bertanya "Maksudnya?"

Hinata melanjutkan "Aku tau kamu butuh proses buat lepas dari rokok sepenuhnya, maaf aku gak bisa lepas emosi aku pas liat kamu ngerokok tadi."

Naruto terdiam, lalu kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Iya, makasih udah ngertiin ... "

"Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, entah ada aku apa enggak di deket kamu, plis ya jangan ngerokok!"

"Iya iya."

"Itu bahaya, tau?!"

"Iya, sayang."

"Nanti kalo kamu mati gimana?"

"Iya maaf maaf."

"Aku belum sepenuhnya bakal ngerasa kehilangan kalo kamu pergi ke neraka sekarang, ngerti?!"

"Heem, iya, cantik iya."

Begitulah Naruto yang pada akhirnya terkena omelan dari _bebeb-wanna-be_ -nya.

.

.

.

Kamar itu luas, dengan dominasi warna hitam yang dihiasi warna oranye, rapih dan maskulin khas lelaki yang tidak lagi remaja. Naruto dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah menutup almari hitamnya setelah mengambil pakaian yang ia kenakan.

 _Racun ... racun ... racun~_  
 _Mati laju darahku_  
 _memang kau racun~_

 _Ampun ... ampun ... ampun~_  
 _Takluk sudah hebatku_  
 _Takluk sudah hebatku_  
 _Memang kau racun~_

Sebuah lagi _The Changcuters_ mengalun dari _dvd_ di kamar Naruto, menjadi latar suara lelaki itu yang tengah memakai sempaknya.

Ketika lagu memasuki _reff,_ Naruto ikut berdendang dengan mengubah liriknya.

"Hinata racun dunia, karna dia butakan semua~"

Selanjutnya Naruto kembali bernyanyi lebih keras dan selesai memakai pakaiannya "Hinata racun dunia, apa daya itu adanya~"

 _Racun ... racun ... racun~_  
 _Mati laju darahku_  
 _Takluk sudah hebatku_  
 _Hilang akal sehatku_  
 _Hilang akal sehatku_  
 _Memang kau racun~_

 _"_ Dasar Hinata emang racun, hehe." Naruto terkikik, menertawakan kekonyolannya yang sedang _heri_ , heboh sendiri.

Tidak apa _sih_ heboh sendiri, yang terpenting status tidak lagi sendiri.

Naruto menambah volume _dvd_ nya, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan _racun_ miliknya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Naruto berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia suka pada Hinata? Ia tak tahu, yang pasti ketika melihat Hinata yang dengan anehnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu takkan mendoakan Naruto di akhirat nanti karena rokok menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Merasa konyol tapi tak bisa menampik bahwa gadis itu cantik.

Iya _sih_ karena Hinata cantik mungkin. Coba kalau gadis _dekil_ yang menghampirinya, Naruto mana mau.

Dasar lelaki _:")_

Tapi jika itu hanya karena cantik semata, bisa saja Naruto jatuh hati pada gadis lain. Toh yang cantik bukan Hinata saja kan. Ya jadi intinya Naruto memang tertarik pada Hinata karena fisik, tapi bukan hanya fisik saja.

Sudah tak usah terlalu ditelisik lagi, _riweh_.

Si lelaki tan itu bersyukur, setelah hari di mana Naruto memukul Pein, kedekatan ia dan gadis incarannya menanjak drastis. Hinata lebih merespons baik akan atensi yang Naruto berikan, lebih terbuka, dan lebih manis, juga lebih cerewet.

Naruto pikir Hinata itu sedikit pendiam, tapi kepribadian itu lenyap jika menyangkut 'kedisiplinan hidup' Naruto. Tak apa, Naruto malah makin suka _kok_.

Singkat cerita yang tidak singkat tapi terlalu manis untuk diceritakan, Naruto dan Hinata pun meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Jumlah _jomblo_ di dunia pun berkurang, Puji Tuhan.

Bahkan Naruto yang awalnya stres dan memilih bergaul dengan preman karena bingung memilih jurusan kuliah saat ia lulus pun kini tengah berusaha untuk bisa memulai pendidikannya lagi. Jika ingin terus bersama Hinata maka perlu restu orang tuanya si gadis, dan orang tua mana yang suka rela mendonasikan anak cantik mereka kepada preman pengangguran?

Mungkin ada, tapi orang tua Hinata tidak masuk di dalamnya.

Naruto mulai membenahi hidupnya yang urakan ala preman. Bahkan ia mulai menata target dalam hidupnya, yaitu mendapatkan harta, tahta, dan Hinata.

 _Racun ... racun ... racun~_  
 _Memang kau racun~_

Gedoran pintu kamarnya membawa lamunan Naruto tentang gadisnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Suara sang Ibu terdengar "Berisik, Naruto! Lagi ngapain sih?!"

Naruto tertawa, lalu menjawab sambil berrteriak "Aku keracunan, Mah!"

"Hah?!"

Sudahlah.

 _ **Tamat.**_


End file.
